wilkins_and_wontkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Commercials/Draft
Symbolic: Wilkins: Maxwell House Coffee is like music to my Ears! Wontkins: What are the cymbals for? (Wilkins and Wontkins Loud cymbals crash) Wilkins: This a very symbolic commercial. Bank Robber: Wontkins: Stick ‘em up, mac What’s in the safe? Wilkins: Calso Water. Wontkins: What do you have in your wallet? Wilkins: Calso Water, and you know what I got here? Wontkins: No! (Wilkins shoots Wontkins) Wilkins: Calso Water! Airplane: Wilkins: Have some Martinson Coffee, sir? Wontkins: If that is all what you serve I’II get off at the next town. (Wilkins throws Wontkins out from the airplane) Wilkins: Next town five miles straight down. Tornado: Wilkins: Do you drinking Wilkins Coffee before tornado? Wontkins: No. (A tornado comes running and Wontkins) Wilkins: Now pay running got to fall tornado is not Wilkins. Stagecoach: Wilkins: Think The Indians Will Attack Us? Wontkins: Nah, All you got a shipment of Folgers Coffee. (The coach is now moving) Wilkins: He’ll learn that everybody drinks Folgers Coffee. Convincing Machine: Wontkins: What’s That? Wilkins: This machine that convinces people that Sohio gas station is great. Wontkins: Impossible. (Wilkins pulls the lever and turns on the machine and the hammers start to hit Wontkins) Wontkins: Oooh l’m convinced! Cheep Cheep: Wilkins: I Have Taystee Bread And Another Kind. Wontkins: I Want The Cheap Stuff! (One Bird Pops Out On The Cheap Bread) Bird: Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Wilkins: Other bread is for the birds. Brand X: Wilkins: How About A Cup Of Folgers Coffee Wontkins: No Let Me Have Brand X! Wilkins: OK.. (Puts Brand X On Wontkins) Wontkins: OOOH! That Smarts! Attention: Wilkins: We 're to persuade people To eat more Taystee Bread. Wontkins: What 's the belt for? (Wilkins hits Wontkins with a belt he's falling down) Wilkins: To get their attention. Baseball: Wontkins: What was that a ball or a strike. Wilkins: Do you drink La Touraine Coffee? Wontkins: No! Wilkins: Strike three your out! Lion: Wilkins: You know where the zoo come with out Community Coffee. Wontkins: Why are people say...it? (A lion comes to eats Wontkins) Wilkins: Some people go to zoo if don't try of Community Coffee of nearly. Cash Register: Wilkins: Lunch with Nash's Coffee: 75 cents. Wontkins: I don't like it Nash's. Wilkins: That's one dollar even. It pays to drink Nash's. Quiz Show: Wontkins: You win a new car, or a case of New Instant Folger's Coffee. Wilkins: I'll take this one New Instant Folger's Coffee! Wontkins: We I'll never get rid of that car. Water with Dinner: Wilkins: Want some Taystee Bread with your dinner? Wontkins: Nah, let me the water. (Wilkins brings a water pump and washes Wontkins) Wilkins: People like that need brain washing. Soda Fountain: Wontkins: What kind restaurant, is this? Wilkins: This is a Soda Fountain! Wontkins: Nah so what? Wilkins: For Wilkins Instant Coffee! (Wilkins push the soda fountain washes in Wontkins) Wilkins: Thatcher your time Wilkins go way? Ship: Wilkins: "I christen thee." (Wilkins breaks the bottle and the ship is sinking) Wontkins: "That cup of Coffee, is it Community?" Wilkins: (nods) "Yes." Wontkins: "Thanks..." Biplane: Wontkins: I Forgot My Parachute! Wilkins: How About The Nash's Coffee! Wontkins: I Forgot That Too! (Wilkins Turns The Biplane Upside Down And Wontkins Falls) Wilkins: He Will Never Forget This! Wagon: Wontkins: What do you guys get like you with a Cup of Folger's Coffee? Wilkins: I'm on the wagon pops! (The Wagon Is Now Moving) Wontkins: Fresh kid. Shall We Try Again: Wilkins: Do you like to drink? Wontkins: Yes. Wilkins: do you like drinking coffee? Wontkins: Yes, Wilkins: do you like drink Nash's Coffee? Wontkins: No! (Wilkins hits Wontkins with club he's holding) Wilkins: Shall we try that again, Howdy Stranger: Wilkins: Howdy Stranger I see you don't eat Taystee Bread. Wontkins: "Yeah so what?" (Wilkins Shoots The Gun) Wilkins: Now Is There Any Other Strangers In Town? Tarred And Feathered: Wilkins: anyone who dont drink folgers will be tarred and feathered right? Wontkins: WRONG! Wilkins: He always was a Fast Fork. Kneading: Wontkins: What are you doing? Wilkins: I'm kneading Martinson Coffee, Wontkins: Haaaaa! Who Keands It? (Keanding are throw on Wontkins face) Wilkins: Haaa! everybody drinks Martinson Coffee. Survey: Wilkins: Next Question. What Do You is think of National City Bank? Wontkins: Its Wonderful. Coin! Wilkins: You See Friends. Wontkins Now Pay Me The Ten Bucks!